Fixers
by geo.vega.98
Summary: Some call them heroes. Some call them villains. They're "Fixers" - ordinary individuals who decided to take the law into their own hands. Frustrated with a failing system that continues to allow violent criminals and the corrupts to go free, Ronin and Karai begins exacting justice the only way they knows how - by fighting fire with fire.
1. Prologue

**Fixers**

**A/N: (Inspired by Watch Dogs and Person Of Interest.)**

**Some call them heroes. Some call them villains. They're "Fixers" - ordinary individuals who decided to take the law into their own hands. Frustrated with a failing system that continues to allow violent criminals and the corrupts to go free, Ronin and Karai begins exacting justice the only way they knows how - by fighting fire with fire. But who is the Vigilante - a pillar of justice, or a cold-blooded murderer? You decide.**

**Hackers: Most people would consider them outlaws, thief, liars, and killers. In truth, they can be. But there're also a few that are unseen avenger of Justice. They can cause great harm or great good. They also go by another name; Fixers.**

**Prologue:**

**[Callie POV]**

**(9:00PM, May 5, 2015, 33-6 Queens Blvd, Long Island City, New York City)**

**Finishing my last class of the night, I made my way toward the train station. The train station was almost always empty at this time of night. Hated, taking the train at night, but it was the fastest way to get to work. To pass the time, I switch on my phone and went through my Facebook page. There was a notification of a news article on the main page; the article was about the Vigilante. The Vigilante has been the top subject on every known social media site since he'd appeared. As I read through the article, I notice a group of four men walking down the platform. First, I didn't pay no mind to them at first, but then one of them called out to me. Raising my head, the tallest man within the group was already standing next to me. "Hey, isn't it a little late for a young lady like yourself to be alone at the train station? Could be dangerous." Was that supposed to be his pick line? I was just about making a bitchy remark, but I then notice the other three was now standing beside the man, one was even holding out his phone as if he was recording me. "Um, why are you recording me?" I ask, nervously.**

**At that moment the man who was standing on my left, swung a hard sucker punch to the left side of my face, dropping me to the ground. "Grab her phone!" one yells. Tears started running down my face once I realize what was happening, I wasn't sure if it was from the pain or fear. "The bitch only has $40 on her," the tall man said, throwing my wallet to the floor. Forcing myself to my feet, I started running toward the exit, but the man who punch's me grabbed me. "Leo, the bitch seen our face we need to deal with her," he said. Leo smiles, "Take her to the station bathroom and-"**

**The lights in the station began blinking on and off, and then blackness fell all around us. The station was pitch back; I could just barely see four feet in front of me. In the darkness, I hear grunting of pain and impact sounds. When the lights came back on, three out of the four men that attacked me were on the ground battered, bleeding, and broken. Standing over them was an unknown mask man, wearing a black slim turtleneck jacket, black baggy cargo pants. The Vigilante. The last remaining thug threw his arm around my neck, and places a gun at the side of my head. "Stay back!" he yells. In a quick motion of movement, the Vigilante drew his gun, firing one round. I felt the bullet ran right pass my head. A thud sound soon followed after the shot, I didn't need to look to know that man who was holding me hostage was dead. "Are you are alright?" the Vigilante asks. "… Yes… Thank you…" I said in shock. He reach down and pick up my cell phone and handed it to me. He took my hand and walk with me to the exit door. "What do I do?" I ask. "The EMTs is a minute out. Go to street level and wait. You'll be safe with them," He says. The Vigilante then rushes off into the subway tunnel, making his escape.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**[Ronin POV]**

**(10:00PM, Underground station, Bronx, New York City)**

**Entering the station, I saw my partner Karai working on her computers. She stops what she was doing to look at me, lights from the computer screen reflecting off her glasses. Sighs, "Nice to see that you didn't get yourself shot," she says, smiling. Karai had short dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a fair skin complexion. The girl also had four nationalities tied to her, all European. Greek, Italian, French, and German. "Even if I did get shot, I still had my vest on," I told her. "Graphene body armor isn't indestructible," she says. "Yeah, I know. Even if the bullet doesn't cut through, the internal injuries could kill me," I say. Karai sat back down and started inputting codes into the computer. A while back, Karai created a shadow network that gives us unlimited access to every known system within the cyber grid. A system program she calls POnS (Protect-Observe-and-Serve). The POnS system works like a prediction program. The system uses all types of pattern recognition program to spot potential criminals or victims. The system profiler will also employ a percentage bar on anyone who is about to have an immediate role in a violent crime; that increases as the possibility of a violent act become more imminent. If the ops are accepted, we intervene.**

**POnS was based on a government program that was scrapped called ECHELON. The concept of the program was to analyze feeds from organizations like the NSA and Interpol to predict terrorist attacks. The data were collected from various sources, such as video footage, phone calls (landline, VOIP, mobile), GPS, electronic transactions, e-mails and other social media; it is able to accurately predict violent acts without anyone knowing about its existence.**

**Based on what I remember the ECHELON program was scrapped back in 2004 due to the fact the program had too many holes within its systems, which could be easily exploited by anyone with the skills and knowledge of hacking. In desperation and fear the government scrapped the program. No one outside the darkest corners of the intelligence community knew about the system or it's decommissioned. At least until, Karai found what was left of the program when she hacked with the Pentagon systems later that same year. It took her four long years to rebuild that program. The differences between her POnS program and the ECHELON program is that we sealed off all the loopholes that could be exploited, and took careful measures to insure that we were the only ones who had access to the program. Unlike the ECHELON program that needs a central computer, The POnS was in cyberspace, it didn't need a central super computer. Karai and I also created a virus within the POnS program codes in the case if the program was ever compromised, it would destroy all traces of POnS and the virus along with it.**

**At that moment, the giant wall monitor played the nightly news. In the background, I could see that the news crew was on site of the subway station where I saved that girl. The news reporter stood at the entrance of the subway, standing next to him was the police commissioner Vincent Damian. "Good evening, this is Leo Reacher from Channel 90 News. I'm here outside of Queen's Blvd subway station where tonight a college student was viciously attacked by four men, but was saved by the Vigilante. In that action the Vigilante left three critically injured and one dead… The question on everyone's mind is: Who is the Vigilante? Is he/she a friend or a foe? What is his/her reason to take the law into their own hands?" the reporter says. He turns to face Police Commissioner Damian, "Commissioner Damian, your thoughts on the Vigilante?" he asks. "Let me state this to the people who don't know any better. The Vigilante is not a hero regardless of the situation. Need I remain the public that the Vigilante had already killed 10 people, counting this one as well? The Vigilante is nothing more than a sociopathic killer." He snaps off, walking away. "More on this story later," the reporter said. Karai switch off the monitor.**

**[Karai POV]**

**As I was sitting in my seat looking up the info I needed, my thought drifted to the time where I first met Ronin. When I went by another name… Maya.**

**(8:00AM, February 7, 1998, South Bronx, New York)**

**The trip here from Chicago took almost three hours. I was being transferred to the orphanage in New York City, because the one in Chicago was being close down. I've been in the orphanage program for about a year since after my mom died from her sickness. My first impression about the program wasn't the best, its suck in so many levels. We pull up to orphanage building. The place looks old, like it's been around since the 1930's, but it was big, or so that's what it look like. "Guardian's Garden" the sign reads. Guess that's what this place called. The name had a little of an irony it. Even if I didn't live in New York I knew enough about the reputation that the South Bronx has. Gang violence, murders, drug war, are only a few among others I heard about. There was a woman standing at the front entrance. She had brownish hair with a hint of gray; her nametag read "Hannah Hilton." Stepping out of the car, the child services agent guided me to the lady. "Hi, I am Hannah Hilton. You must be Maya," the lady said, holding out her hand. I nervously took the hand and shook it. "Let's give you a grand tour of your new home," she said, opening the door.**

**As we were walking down the hall, we heard kids screaming. The Director and the child services agent ran toward the screaming, which lead to the park out back. When we got out back, there were two kids fighting each other. "Rafael!" The Director yells. The boy, whom she called, looks up. Taking advantage of the situation the other kid sucker punch him and ran, jumps over the gate, running off. "What's the hell going on?" the Director yells. Everyone looks at each other but didn't say a thing. "The idiots shouldn't have gotten himself involved," a girl next to me said. "We'll deal with the matter later. Right now go to the detention," Director Hilton said. The boy didn't say a word to her and walk off. "Welcome to the South Bronx," Rafael says, walking pass me. Hilton guided me to my new room. Tossing my bag over the bed, I took a good look around the room. It was a small medium size room, blue color walls, and some nice furniture. Looking out into the Hall, I saw the detention office. I decided to take a look. Raphael was seated at a table waiting.**

**Knocking, I made my way in. "Hi," I say, walking in. "Um, Hi. Taking a tour on your own?" He asks. "Yeah," I told him, "Just came in to see if you were okay. That sucker punch seems like it really hurt." "It did," he says, "Umm, You not from around here are you?" "No. I was a Chicago kid. They transferred me here from my old orphanage because it was closing down," I told him. "No other family member wanted to take you?" he asks. That question hurts a little. It was sad to realize that no one else in my family wanted me, but then again, my mom and I didn't know anyone else. "Guess not," I say, trying to hold back my tears. "So how long have you been in the system?" I ask, changing the subject away from me. He looks me in the eyes as he answers the question, "I've been in the system as long I as I could remember. Drop off at the front door with nothing, not even a name," Rafael says. "Who named you Rafael then?" I ask. "The orphanage. Three years later… I hate the name anyway," He says, "In the orphanage system, people only remember your name when it's convenient to them." "Or when your adopted by a rich family," I say, realizing what he was telling me was true. Being in the system for only a year, I know from my own experience, orphanages are just glorified accessory stores, where we're the commodities. Stand in line, play off a puppy dog look, hope you'll be picked, and be the easy child.**

**As a kid, my mother always said I had a good judge of character, and I could read people fairly well. But with Rafael, I couldn't really get an idea of what he was about. I already knew that he has a lot anger inside of him. Controlled anger, but anger non-the less. "I know it's not any of my business, but out of curiosity, why were you fighting that that other kid?" I ask. "I can't stand people who prays on others who are weaker than themselves… I fought him because I was taking a stand for someone who couldn't," he says. "So you have Hero complex?" I ask, jokingly. He doesn't respond to remarking question. "Well, I guess time for me to head out," I say, making my way toward the door, "Um, before I go. If you don't like the name Rafael, then what do you want to be called? I think the name Ronin fits you more" He looks at me, "Ronin?" He says, thinking about it, "Sound cooler then Rafael." "So be it, Ronin it is," I say leaving the room, smiling.**

**(10:00PM, May 5, 2015, Underground station, Bronx, New York City)**

**It was happier times. But it doesn't matter now, that's all gone. What we're doing now is what's left, of our choice, I thought to myself. "We got another one," I say, "Better get back to work." "We'll do," Ronin says, getting on his bike and driving off to his new mission.**

**[Murphy POV]**

**(10th precinct, NYPD special task force unit, Manhattan, New York City)**

**"Tonight we mark the 8th anniversary of the tragic incident of Guardian's Garden orphanage fire. An incident that calm young 20 lives," The tv news reporter said, once he got passed the main story about the Vigilante. My partner Carla took in a sigh, "Can't believe it's been eight years already," she says, "Still seems like it was just yesterday." "You were raised in that orphanage weren't you," I say, remembering what I've read on her file when she first join the police force. "Yeah. One of the worst days of my life," she says, "I could still smell the smoke, hear the screams of the trapped kids and workers. I'll never forget that." I nod in sympathy. The phone rang; we answered it, seeing that it was the commissioner. "Where are we with the Vigilante case?" he asks.**

**Carla and I just look at each other for a moment. "It's still a working progress, Sir," I say. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You been working on this case for about three months now, and you don't have anything," he snaps, over the phone, "… Okay, what do you have?" Chiming in, Carla told him some information that might help, "Conflicting reports of suspect range from highly trained individual or individuals. Allegations of sporadic sightings of the Vigilante were first reported seven months ago. Limited photographic and evidence suggests two individuals, one male and one female. Considered to be armed and extremely dangerous. Multiple cases of have proven suspect to be an expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Marksmen, and Evasion Specialist…" The commissioner sighs, "It's something we'll have to work with," he says, disconnecting the call.**

**Not counting Carla and myself there're only about 18 other officers in the task force working on this case. McMillan was the head detective on the task force, or what the others call him: The Commissioner's Enforcer. There were a few rumors saying he was being investigated by IA (internal affairs) for suspicion of taking bribes, but it was never proven. I didn't trust the man; then again, I don't trust anyone within the task force. As a golden rule I never trust anyone who gets paid more than I do. Carla however is the only exception to the rule.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**(10:40PM, Webster Hall nightclub, 125 E 11th St, Manhattan, New York City)**

**Entering the nightclub, I look around the place. People were dancing to music, following the rhythm with their bodies. Walking over to the bar counter, and took a seat. Using the POnS's profiler program, I check everyone's digital profile. So far there weren't any red flags. Yet. "Karai, what am I looking for her?" I ask. "Don't know yet, but the POnS program called our attention to the place, so there must be something going on," she says, over the Comms. Looking around, there was someone that caught my attention. I took a picture of the guy, and then ran his photo through the profiler program. Leo Maxwell: one expunged record of a Sexual harassment, and stalking case. Need to make sure of his intent before I make my move, I thought. Getting up from my seat, I walk over to and bump into his shoulder, playing it off that I was random drunk in the club, but really I took his wallet. "Nice, I almost couldn't that you stole his wallet," Karai said, over the Comms. "One: thank you. Two: How did you even see that?" I ask. "The cameras. They're set all over the club the main floor?" she tells me. Seeing the cameras myself, they really were all over the main floor. They had to have a 360-degree view.**

**Opening the wallet, it had an ID, credits, master, and then there was that little plastic bag in the wallet that really caught my attention. "Roofies?" I say, "This fucker packing date rape drug." "Did I hear you right? You said "Roofies"," Karai asks, over the Comms. "Yeah, that's what I said," I say, watching Leo Maxwell walking out the back door with a young woman. I hack into the building security cameras; there was a clear view of the back alley where Leo went with the girl. Using the profiler, I got an ID of the girl. Kimberly Jensen: age 23, been missing for six months. I began running through the crowd. Maxwell took her behind the Dumpster, and started working her over. She tried to fight back, but she was too out of it. Running up behind the guy, I threw my arms around his neck, putting him in a sleeper hold. It didn't long for him to pass out. "Don't hurt me," the girl said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help," I tell her. At that moment I heard the police sirens roaring through the air. "I sent a live feeds recording to the cops. Better get out of there," Karai said, over the Comms. I guided the girl to an open sidewalk were a crowd of people were waiting in a line. The cops quickly drove up the street, and stop once they saw her.**

**Using the grapple gun that Karai made me, I sprang to the rooftop, and made my exit. "The threat has been taken down," I say. "Alright, come back to base. We still got a lot of work to do," Karai said, over the Comms.**

**[Drake POV]**

**(4:00AM, May 12, 2015s, Unknown location)**

**My target was walking back and forth through his penthouse sweet. My target was Calvin Fisher, a rival of one my employer. Like most of my clients, he deals with the criminal underworld. Through my Karair scope, I saw that Calvin was with his woman. Wasn't sure what's was the rule about the man family… Oh well, better take cake of both of them. Aiming my sight, I shot the women first. Calvin stood in frozen state for a moment as he saw the bullet went through the woman's skull, blood spraying in his face. Once he started to run toward the door, I fire another shot, hitting him in the back of the right leg. At that moment I saw children running out a nearby room. Both couldn't be no older than ten years old. Now here were my options about the situation. I could ether let the children go, or I could kill them as well. The thing is, if I do let them go, there's a good chance they'll come after my employer or myself when they get older to seek revenge. Can't have now, can we, I thought to myself, firing three shots. Each shot manage to hit its targets on the mark. "Didn't even have time to blink. Ha, ha," I say.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: this's a rewrite on my old chapter 2. I hope you enjoy the new one. This is an AU base story, so some of the plot and characters' names may have been changed a bit.

**Chapter 2:**

**[Murphy POV]**

**(9:30AM, May 13, 2015, 10th precinct, NYPD special task force unit, Manhattan, New York City)**

**In the main evidence lockup, Carla and **me** were spending the time running through old case files. Most were from seven months back, when the Vigilante first appeared. There were more files on the suppose victims than on the Vigilante himself. It was starting to make me question who was the real criminals, the Vigilante or the people he'd killed. The Vigilante's victims **rang** from murders, violent muggers, rapist, drug/weapon dealers, traffickers, and anyone who had connections to organized crime. Most of the criminals the Vigilante went after were repeated offenders of crime that I was sure there was a special place in Hell for.**

**The news was starting to call the vigilante Ronin. A name that was given after a leak that stated, a big time drug dealer was taken down by the vigilante, and a tag of Japanese symbol that translated Ronin was tagged over the unconscious body of the dealer. As a cop I know shouldn't condone Ronin's actions, but as a person I couldn't help but to root him on. I know for a fact, as cop we could put away about 3% of the major players of **tcriminal underworld**, and that if we're lucky. By definition of the law Ronin is in fact a criminal himself, and it's my job is to bring him down. The phone in my pocket began to ring. "Hello," I answer. "It's McMillan. I need to see you and your partner in my office now," McMillan said, hanging up the call. Telling Carla, we quickly made our way to McMillan's office.**

**Once in the office, McMillan went straight to the point and told us about our newest assignment. "A task force in Chicago is asking for some assistant on a case they been working," he says. "A case of what?" Carla asks. "Ever heard of **drug** called Scat. If you haven't heard of it, think of it as Meth, Bath-Salt, and cocaine all rolled into one tablet." "In most cases after the effect causes the user to have a psychological breakdown, making them extremely violent and unpredictable," I said. "Yes. Scat only been out only for a year and it's one of the most dangerous and highly addictive drug. And because it's not the highest quantity, it's the most demanding," McMillan says, "Anyway, Murphy, I want you and your partner to go to Chicago and assist sergeant Voight and his task force in anyway they need." "But, Sir, that job is more for Narc squad. We're on the Vigilante task force," Carla comment. I saw McMillan face turning red. "Detective Sax, the last time I check I was commanding officer. MEANING IF I GIVE YOU AN ORDER, YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT, AND FOLLOW THE DAMN ORDER! Do we understand each other?" McMillan snaps. "Y-yes, Sir… Sorry," she says. "Beside, Chicago has it own Vigilante problem, that the other reason why the Commissioner assign the both of you to go," he says, setting back down in his seat. "What do we know about the Chicago vigilante?" I ask. "Like our we know absolutely nothing, or at least they're not telling us much. Anyway, get going your plane leave in two hours." Carla and I walk out the office, grabbed our gear, and left.**

**[Drake POV]**

**(9:40AM, Somewhere in New York City)**

**Once my plane landed, I was greeted by a group of armed men in black suit, private contractors by the look of them. A man in black suit steps out the park car, "Nice to finally put a face to a name. Mr. Drake," the man said, stepping forward. Lupino Branco one of the one of the big three mob dons that run this city criminal enterprise. Most of their power stays within the city limit. There been some infighting for control and power within the family ranks, after the head don pass away. Something for me to keep note of. The lieutenant was Tommy DeMarco, Branco's personal little bitch.**

**Looking, Branco's lieutenant was sweating in fear just by standing in front of me, so was Branco himself. "I have two jobs for you. If you haven't heard there's a vigilante running around in New York. The news calls him Ronin. He'd been a plague in my existence for months now. I want you find out who he is, who his friends are, and eliminate them all. I don't care how many bodies you have to drop to get the job done, I that vigilante dead. But that job is for later. Right now I need you in Chicago as back up for major deal. There's this cop in Chicago that starting to become a threat to a business partner of mine operation. And I can't allow my business partner to go to prison. The Scat formula he has in his head is fucking too valuable," Branco says.**

**Scat formula? At that point I knew whom Branco was talking about. Wyatt Walter. He's a drug king pin that operate in Chicago. Being only chemist to perfectly blind Meth, Bath-Salt, and Cocaine and still keep it 100% pure. Making the only drug to give the user the perfect high. The man himself was no push over ether, he's perfectly willing to kill a cop whole family just make a statement to not fuck with his operation. Those who had the balls enough to cross him didn't last long. The things I do if I was ether paid, or just for thrills of random acts of violence.**

**"Boss, I don't trust this guy… He's a fucking axe crazy psychopath. Let's get some body else to do the job…" Branco's lieutenant says. "He maybe a craze psychopath, but he still holds a professional standard, and beside we need some one with skills set," Branco tells his lieutenant. Personally I don't care for the money. My reward is the thrill of violence, the hunt, and killing. I quickly drew my pistol and aim it at the lieutenant face. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The lieutenant yells. I shot the man in the shoulder. Tommy fell screaming to the floor. "Was that really necessary?" Branco asks. "Necessary? No, but his voice was really starting to annoy me. I'll take the contract. When do I head out?" I say. "You'll be leaving right now. I'm also going send with you 20 of my best men," he said. Turning around, I got back onto the plane with 20 other men and took off.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**(10:00PM, Underground station, Bronx, New York City)**

**Hearing a notification alert, I quickly made my way to the main part of the station where Karai was working. Karai looks up at me, "We got a POI in Chicago, a Sergeant Jason Voight of the Chicago PD. Lead Sergeant of intelligence special task force, or ISTF for short, been on the job for 34 years, widowed, and his son in the army," She tells me. "Do we know if he's the threat or the victim?" I ask. "High probability he's going to be the victim. The ISTF and the DEA been crackdowning on drug called Scat. But the guys they taken off the street were low-level dealers. Regardless, him and his squad got somebody attention. About a week ago three DEA agents were delivered in a barrel, sawed into pieces, with a dvd recording of their torture and execution. It was a warning from king pin himself telling them to back off his operation, it work. Now they're only a handful of people in the task force still working the case. A vigilante been disrupting some of the King pin's major operations within the last six months," Karai said. "A vigilante?" I say confuse.**

**She switches on the giant wall monitor, "If you would take small break once in a while you would've heard about the him on the news… Anyway, there's not a lot of information on the vigilante outside of the news, the people of the city calls the vigilante Samaritan. He's also the type of vigilante that doesn't have any qualms with killing the bad guy or get in a fire fight with the cops," Karai said. The image displayed a blurry image of a man in a black running and firing a pistol. "We're traveling to Chicago by plane," She tells me, "It won't take me long to rent out a plane from a private sector." "Blaze transport," I say. "Yup," Kara remark. Blaze was a neutral ally of ours that owns a private transport company that's station on North Border Island. He doesn't know who we really are nor does he care, like most freelancers as long as you pay, He'll do the job without question. He'd offered his services as a transporter after we saved his life a few months back.**

**I made my way to armory and grabbed a few gear. At that moment my eyes caught a glimpse of a photo. Picking it up, the photo was of the old crew after one of our sparring matches, Karai, Ripley, Toshiko, Logan, Garrus, and myself. Due to the fact that we were dirt poor, we couldn't join any martial art gym. And the chances of running into some grand master that was willing to teach us for free were non-existent. So we taught ourselves how to fight, and created our own combat system. Calling it CRC (Close Range Combat). Looking back, Karai was gathering her own gear, and saw what I was holding. I handed the photo to her. With a small smile she took it, and place it in her pocket.**

**"Is there's any else?" I ask. "Yeah one more thing," Karai says, pulling out a small black box and opening it, "Guess this could be a good time for a field test." "What that?" I ask. "It's something that I've been working on for a while now." She says, taking out a pair of contact lenses. Placing a contact lense in each eye, "They're called Nano-lenses by the technology company that created them, but the name HUD-lenses seem a lot more appropriate. Long and overly length explanation short, they give you the ability to see with 3d sonar vision and enhanced night vision, and it's also link up to your phone POnS so you see everyone digital profile," Karai tells me, "Plus it a lot better than your phone motion tracker. So now we don't have to look down at our phone to check enemies' location, leaving ourselves vulnerable to get shot in the head. The best thing about this tech is that the Nano-lenses fuses with the person eye." Looking at her eyes, I couldn't tell if she was wearing the lenses. "How you know they're working?" I ask.**

**"Oh, they're switch off right now," she says, pulling out her phone, she taps a Cyber looking Eye app, "Now for the cool/creepy part." Karai eyes turns completely white. It almost looks dead. "When the eyes goes completely white, it on combat mode. AKA it's on. The white is more of an intimidation factor, so you can scare the crap out of your enemies." Karai hands me a pair of my own lenses. Putting them on, I could see everything as clear as day. Everything had a glowing outline to it. I tap the 3d sonar vision on my phone. The scan starches out to a perfect 360 degrees circle for 400 yards. I could even see through the station's wall, highlighting everyone on street level above us. "This tech will come in handy," I say. After we were finish gather our gear, we jump in the car and drove to Blaze's airfield.**

**[Karai POV]**

**(8:00PM, District 21, police station, 943 W. Maxwell Street, Chicago)**

**Ronin and I sat in wait on a rooftop across the street from the police station. Using POnS we hack into the police database, and got a file on everyone in the squad. Sergeant Jason Voight, Detective Lindsay, Detective Halstead, Detective Booker, Detective Ashby, Detective Polo, Detective Berrios, Detective Stills and the two other detectives from the NYPD Special Task Force, Detective Sax and Detective Murphy. Then I notice something as I looking through the database codes. "Someone else is in the system," I say. "What?" Ronin asks. "There's another hacker in the police database with me," I tell him, "the hacker hasn't detected me, or at least he can't." "What the hacker doing?" Ronin asks. "So far nothing… He's just watching, and communicating with someone on the inside. I can't tell who he's talking to," I say. Looking through the codes my eyes in surprise. "The hacker is using the ECHELON system," I say. "That system was destroyed," Ronin says, in surprise. "It was. But the hacker is using it," I say, "I'm going to try to track this guy… It'll take some time but we'll find him."**

**Hacking the police station security cameras, Vioight began the briefing. "It's good to be working with all of you. I'm sure most of you already were brief on this case by your respected stations," Vioight says, walking over to a wall he switches on the wall monitor. The image displayed a housing project building. "What your looking at is the distribution headquarter of Wyatt Walter's Scat, the drug that plaguing our streets. Well, tonight we're putting an end to it. By staging a massive raid to this Walter's headquarters, we're bringing the fight to his back door. Expect heavily armed and trained security force. These guys will kill you the first chance they get," Vioight says. Vioight goes into great detail about the mission attack plan. Two teams Alpha and Bravo, a mix of Chicago's SWAT and DEA's Narc squad, a grand total of 70 men against a small army. Detective Murphy steps forward, "What the about vigilante Samaritan? What can you tell us about him," he asks. Everyone in the squad room turn to look at him and his partner. "Well, the truth is we don't know anything. The guy is a fucking ghost. Right now Samaritan is not a priority. We'll deal with him later," Vioight says. After another 15 minutes of briefing Vioight and his men began to make their move. Ronin and I quickly made our way to street level and followed.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**(9:30PM, Rossi-Fremont, the Wards, Chicago)**

**The whole area of the place was a complete run down neighborhood. Vioight and his crew was a block ahead of us. Turning around the block we made a b-line to the apartment complex, getting a two minutes head start. Alpha and Bravo will enter the building from the front and the back, while we go in from the roof. Karai grabs a HK416 assault rife and handed me a spare. Jumping out the car, we made our to the side of the building and grapple the rooftop. Entering, we could already hear and see a gunfight was taking place in the courtyard. Walter's men had the clear advantage. His men had the higher ground. "We got to hurry to the lower levels," Karai said.**

**Stealth running down the stairs, weapon at the aim. I saw an enemy guard patrolling the halls. Waiting for the right moment, I rush up behind him. Throwing my arms around the man neck, knocking him out with a sleeper hold. We ran down further down the dark halls. "Ronin, there's two enemy guards up ahead," Karai said. "Okay. I'll take out one. You take out the other," I tell her in a whispering voice. I jump out the corner, firing one shot. The shot entered one of the enemy head, while the other was taken down with a head shot by Karai. Clearing every room as we made my way down the levels. The smell of old rotting paint felled up within my nose. It gives me a flashback of a group young kids being beaten to an inch of their life, my memories of my last moment with my friends before they were murdered.**

**On the far end of the hall at the middle level, there was a close door. Setting ourselves to the side of the door, we heard voices coming from inside the room. Tapping the HUD icon on my phone, my cyber lenses switch on. Seeing through the wall, there were seven armed men, walking in random patterns. "Ready?" I ask Karai. "Finger is already on the trigger," Karai. Bursting in, I tackle the first person I saw to the ground, elbow striking him in the face. Another enemy appeared from the side throwing a kick at me. Ducking the attack and taking the man back. Wrapping my arms around the enemy body from the back, I threw him back, dropping the man on the back of his neck, killing him. Jumping back to my feet. I fired two shots hitting another enemy in his chest and head. Karai finish off that last three with quick shots to the chest and head. "WE'RE TAKING FIRE ON BOTH SIDE! WE NEED BACK UP! WE'RE LOCATED OF 10TH FLOOR IN THE WEST BUILDING-" Someone on the police comms yells. "I'll take it. You stay here and clear out the main building," I say to Karai, running to the bridge connecting to the west building.**

**[Karai POV]**

**Reaching the 8th floor, I heard gunfire from the other side of the door. Opening it slowly, there was a line of 12 gunmen firing at a small squad of three below them, Vioight's team. I toss a flash-bang in the middle of the group. Once it went off, I kick the door wide-open and open fire, killing all 12 gunmen. "Friendly?!" Someone yells. I didn't answer. Using the darkness, I stealthily made way down to them. It was Vioight, Lindsay, and Stills. I step into the spotlight the moonlight shining on. Still and Vioight kept their weapon fix on me. "If you shot, the sound will alert everyone to this location," I say. Stills sigh, "She's right. We need to move. We're all on our last clip." "I still got six bullets left," Vioight said, he then looks to me, "What's your unit?" "Unit? I'm neither your friend or your enemy, but I am your way out," I say, keeping my aim at him. They both lower their weapons. Looking pass them, Detective Lindsay was on the floor bleeding out. I went over and kneeled next to her. "Shotgun fire to the side of the vest. The vest took most of the hit, but one shell went through," Stills says. "Well, that one shell hit a vital organ. If I don't stop the bleeding now she'll be dead in 15. I could stop the bleeding, but it's going to hurt… a lot," I say. "What do you have in mind?" Detective Lindsay asks. Taking out a small blowtorch, "I'm going to have to burn the wound close. It's not ideal, but it's the only way. Ether that or bleed to death," I say. It didn't take Detective Lindsay long to make up her mind. "Do it," she says. I quick place zips cuff on her hands, places a strip of tape over her mouth, and told Stills to sit on her legs. Vioight looks at me with a questioning look. "She's going to move and she's going to scream. I need her to be as still as possible and not make a lot of noise," I tell him, beginning to work. Lindsay's muffled scream echoed throughout the room.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**The 10th floor hallway of west building was filled with the bodies of dead DEA agents, 15 in all. Killed by bullets and stabs wounds. My HUD caught a faint life signature from down the hall. I ran over to a near dead DEA agent. Kneeing down in front of him, the trooper eyes stood straight. The agent was looking at me, but more like through me. The man was frozen in fear. "He's a monster…those eyes…those evil eyes… Drake…" the man said. Just as I was about to help to the trooper to his feet, a bullet flew through his head. "Shit!" I yelled, jumping to cover. Four more shot followed. POnS pinpointed the shot was coming from the main building. I jump up from cover I fired a few burst rounds. From my scope, for a quick moment I saw a man with a sniper rifle. Standing up, the sniper backs away into the building. Base on what I saw, the man was wearing black tactical gear. To my surprise I couldn't get profile on him from POnS. Seeing that there was nothing else I could do, I made my way back to the main building.**

**[Karai POV]**

**Once I was done cauterizing Lindsay's wound, I saw that Lindsay was unconscious. She must've passed out from the pain. At that moment we heard movement rushing toward us. "Get her up. We need to move," I tell Vioight, getting on my feet. We all exited the stairway. Seeing we were on the 7th floor, we ran down the hall to an apartment door. Keeping my rifle aim at the stairway door, Stills kicks the apartment door open, and we rush in.**

**Vioight easily place Lindsay over a nearby couch. Ten men ran down the hall, passing the apartment we were in. "These HUD lenses really are handy," I whisper to myself. Looking around my new surroundings, the apartment looks like as if no one set foot in here in months. I toss over to Stills four clips, seeing that he was on his last mag. I would've given Vioight a few clips as well, but he was using a p226 pistol. My magazine wouldn't have worked for that gun. "Are you Samaritan?" Vioight asks. I look at him, "No. I'm a vigilante, but not the one you call Samaritan," I tell him. From the corner of my eyes, I could that Stills cracking a small smile. POnS displayed an alert. The hacker signal was back, and he was trying to communicate with someone. I was close to the signal, very close. The communication signal traces back to- Stills. Another notification pop up on my HUD, Stills's badge number was of a missing cop from New York. Cops never use the same numbers twice.**

**In one quick movement I aim my rifle at Stills. "Who are you? You're one Walter's spies?" I yell. Stills, with an already replace clip in his pistol, lowers his weapon. I look at him in confusion. "I'm not your enemy," he says. Not lowering my aim, "Then who the hell are you?" I ask. This was the first time I got a real good look at Stills, or whoever he is. He had to be in his early 30s by the looks of him, wearing a black long jacket, grayish black hair, with a black scarf. The man had a hard look to him. His blue eyes yells of someone that's seen, war zones, deaths, and loses.**

**Stills's phone rang. "That's for you?" he says, slowly reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone, and slid it across the floor. I reach down to pick the phone. "Hello," I said, answering. A digital voice filled the other line, "I might not know who you or your partner are, or how you got into my network systems, but as of right now we have the same goal. Survival. As you somehow already know, my friend with you and the others isn't really Detective Stills. He's the vigilante known as Samaritan," the voice said. "And what do I call you?" I ask. "Waylon… My call sign is Waylon."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**[Karai POV]**

**(10:15PM, Rossi-Fremont, the Wards, Chicago)**

**Waylon tells me they're not my enemies. My rational side of me says, I have no reason to believe anything Waylon says, and yet looking at the situation I might not have a choice. "Head toward the east building," Waylon says, over the phone. The door of the apartment burst open with man wearing black tactical combat suit rushing in. He'd move so fast I didn't have time to react. Going for me first, he'd grabbed my rifle, punch me in the face while pinning my weapon to my body. Samaritan ran to tackle him, but he'd step to the side, grabbed Samaritan by the collar of his jacket, pulling back, dropping Samaritan back first to the ground, finishing off with a knee drop, pinning Samaritan to the floor. The force of the impact was so great, that Samaritan spewed blood from his mouth.**

**The unknown attacker drew his weapon and took aim at Vioight and Lindsay. Vioight jumps to cover Lindsay, while I jump to cover him. Even if I couldn't see the attacker's face, I got the sensation that he was smiling behind his mask. Someone crashes through the window, rolling to a shooting stance between the attacker and us. The man was wearing a black slim turtleneck jacket, black baggy cargo pants, and a mask that covered everything but his eyes, aiming his pistol at the attacker. "Ronin," I say. "Ronin? The vigilante? I must say I didn't expect to run into you so soon… You save me a lot of trouble of hunting you down," The attacker says. Without wasting time, Ronin fired two shots, center mass to the attacker. He'd stagger back, but didn't fall. Using the opening, Samaritan rolled to the side and made his way back to my side. "This isn't Kevlar," the attacker said. "Graphene body armor…" Ronin said under his breath in a dark tone of voice, "Karai, get yourself and the others out of here. This one's mine." Ronin… Memories of the first time I have seen that look in eyes flashes through my mind, the rage, the eyes of a Berserker. Without questioning it, I help Samaritan to his feet, Vioight pick up Lindsay and left her over his shoulders. Forcing myself not to look back, we all ran out the apartment and made our exit to the stairway down the hall.**

**When we reach the east building, the swat team was in a firefight with Walter's men. "I could still fight. I'll back you up," Samaritan says, leaning off of my shoulder and standing on his own. Guess now I know whose side he's in, I thought to myself, Hope Ronin is doing better than we are.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**"You must be the guy who killed that DEA agent in the west building. The sniper," I say. "Drake. The name's Drake," he says, confirming what I already knew. He rushes me, throwing a blind right hook punch. I step to the side, punching a low left hook punch to the side of his body. Following up, I grabbed his arm from his back, throwing him over my left shoulder back first to the ground. "Now that's interesting. I've never fought someone that doesn't have a style. My guess Self taught," Drake says, getting up on his feet. I rush him, attacking with a flying elbow, Drake blocks, wraps his arm around my head and throws me over his hip, throwing me to my side on the ground. Blocking out the pain that shooting up the side of my body, I got to my feet and rush at him, he tried to attack with a push kick, blocking the attack, I rush in close tackling him the ground. Once we hit the ground, the floor gave way, sending both of us falling through.**

**Drake is the first to his feet; he grabs me by the collar of my jacket. "Is it just me, or we both having fun in this battle to the death," He say, punching me in the gut and face. He breaks his grip on my collar, left me onto his shoulder and rams me toward the wall. I throw my hands up to block the barrage of punches and elbow attack. Once I saw the right moment I went in close, throw my arms around Drake's body, throwing him over me back first to the ground. Drakes just quickly jump back onto his feet. Jumps on top of me, grabs me by the neck with one hand, lift me to my feet, and ram me to the window behind me, cracking it. "You're the first person in a long while that gave me a thrill, but only one of his getting out alive," Drake says. "You took the words right out of my mouth," I say, smiling, pulling out a frag grenade and dropping it to the floor.**

**[Karai POV]**

**After long drown out firefight we'd manage to take care of more than half of Walter's men. But Walter himself was nowhere to be seen. "Walter!" Vioight yells, pointing toward a man that ran out the door that led out to the front courtyard. Vioight quickly place Lindsay down, then runs after him. As Samaritan and I were just about to go after Vioight, the whole SWAT team turns to look at us, taking aim with their weapon. Not wanting to get into a firefight with the cops, I pop a smoke bomb and toss it over to the SWAT team. Using smoke as cover, I ran out the back door with Samaritan following close behind.**

**Reaching the courtyard, Vioight had Walter on his knees, at gunpoint. Walter didn't beg. All he did was threaten Vioight. Saying that he was going to hunt down Vioight's family, torture them slowly, how he would break their minds and spirits. By the look of Vioight eyes, he'd already made the choice that he was going to kill this man. I fired one shot, hitting Vioight's shooting arm. The vest would protect him from any severe injury the bullet might have caused. While still on the ground Vioight looks up at me, "WHAT THE HELL!" he yells. "You're a cop, Vioight. You're not allowed to murder him in cold blood," I say, walking up behind Walter. Pulling out a combat knife, I ram the blade to the side of Walter's neck. Pulling Walter head back, I make sure he looks me in the eyes as he dies. "I however am not bound to those rules," I say, letting Walter fell dead to the floor. Vioight just stares in shock of what I've done. The east building doors swung open with the swat team rushing out with them was Vioight's own squad along with Lindsay, who was standing on her own. "It's the Vigilante!" someone yells. "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!" another one orders. Taking out my phone, I tap the blackout app. Everything within a four blocks rang went completely dark. Making a run for it, I toss a flash grenade and smoke grenade to the other end of the courtyard to play as a distraction.**

**Going around back of the main building, a black dodge charger comes driving up to us. I quickly took aim, but Samaritan pushes my weapon to the side. "She's with me," he says, "You should come with us." Looking to the car, I saw a woman with long black hair, an Iranian and Spanish mix. "Logan, hurry up we got to go!" the woman yells. Logan? Is that his real name? No, it has to be an alias. I can't help but to realize he has the same name as my friend Logan. A part of me feels like I'm sinking. The memories of the Logan I knew fill my mind, and it hurts. No. That Logan is gone, I think to myself, pushing the thought out of my mind. "I'm going back for my partner," I say to him. At that moment, one of the apartments of the main building exploded, with somebody crashing out from a nearby window. The body crash-lands on top of a parked car that in front of the black dodge charger. My eyes widen seeing that it was Ronin. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed hold of him, yelling for Logan to help me set him in the back seat of the car, and then quickly drove off.**

**I bet on the outside I look calm and collected. Like everything that was going on at this very moment didn't affect me one bit. But that was far from the truth. Inside, I was screaming. Screaming so loud, I couldn't hear anything outside my own thought. _Don't you dare die on me, Ronin! I can't lose another friend; I can't lose you…_ Opening up his jacket, I had to see if he had any injuries that his gear might have been covering up. He was covered in bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and a cracked rib, mostly due to the fall. Overall, I was happy to see that the grapheme armor held up against the explosion. If Ronin wasn't wearing his body armor, he would've surely been killed. A feeling hit me like a sack of bricks when saw his face, his lips. An over whelming feeling of need rush through me. _What the hell was that_, I thought. "How's he doing?" Logan asks. I didn't really hear him at first, but when I did, I quickly responded. "He's fucked up, but he'll live," I tell him, "Where are we going?" "Somewhere safe," Logan says.**

**It didn't take long for Ronin to regain consciousness. "Where are we?" he asks. I slowly place myself in front of him. "We're heading to a safe house. Everything's fine-" But as always, Ronin was in combat mode, watching his surroundings like a hunter. Ronin tried to move, but yelp in pain when moved he moved his shoulder. "I was going to tell you that you have a dislocated shoulder," I say. Ronin grabs hold of his shoulder, and pulled up with full force, popping his shoulder back into place. A loud bone cracking sound echoed through the car. "That feel better," he says.**

**[Murphy POV]**

**(11:15PM, District 21, police station, 943 W. Maxwell Street, Chicago)**

**In only an hour, the whole operation went to shit. 25 out of 50 of our guys were killed in the line of duty. Most would consider that an acceptable loss. For me, it wasn't. Of course, once we got back to the police station we all had to go through a debriefing. Somebody from the higher ups wanted to know what went wrong. "Murphy," an IA agent calls me. Entering the office, I was greeted by three men, the IA investigator, the head of the DEA, and the captain of District 21 police station.**

**Once I sat down, I quickly went into my account of what happen during the raid. I told them how once we got to apartment complex were fired upon, forcing us to become separated from our main squad. Vioight and six others ran into the main building, 15 of the swat team went to the west building, and I with the others were pinned down in the east building. I went into full details of everything that I'd done and witness. Leaving my account of the Chicago and the New York vigilante for last.**

**After an hour they dismiss me. I know what they were looking for; they needed someone to blame for this fuck up. If I were a betting man, my money would be on Vioight and his team taking the blame, but the higher up need them. And Vioight knows this. I wouldn't be surprise if tried to downplay the failure of this raid. "25 brave officers died in the line of duty in the war on drugs," the headline would say. Regardless, there's nothing left for Carla or me to do here. We'll head back to New York once everything cool down, so for the time being we're stuck here.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**(11:30PM, 900 W 21st St, abandoned motel buildings, Chicago)**

**We drove up to an abandoned building. The places look like it's been around since the 1940's. Going around back we took an elevator that took us to lower basement level. There were two people waiting for us. A Caucasian woman with shoulder length dark hair, wearing a black leather jacket, blue tight jeans pants, with black high top boot. Her most memorable feature was her creepy smile. It made me think of a slasher killer of a movie. The guy who was standing next to her was shorter, dark short spiky hair, glasses, and dress well. Looks like a university professor. Karai steps forward, "So you must be the guy who spoke to me before that crazy asshole attack us. Waylon, right?" she says to the man with the glasses. "Indeed I am," he says. "Who are you people?" Karai asks. "You say were like you. We help those who can't help themselves," he says. "That doesn't really answer the question," I say. "In the underground world we're called the Watchmen," Waylon tells us. _Watchmen? Sound like something from a Saturday morning cartoon…_**

**"That's all good and dandy, but I really don't care. The most important question is: How the hell you have access to a system network that's supposed to have been destroyed?" Karai asks, "And if you're going to play dumb, I'll make it simple. How do have access to the ECHELON system?" Waylon looks at his team, then back at us. "The ECHELON system was the government most secretive black project. How did you about it?" Waylon asks. "How you think," She tells him in a smart-ass remark. I force myself not to smile. "A class 'S' hacker. That would explain it…" Waylon remark, "Well, to answer your question. The reason I have access the ECHELON system is because I'm the one who created it."**

**"That answers one question. Now a hundred pups up," Karai remark. "I'll elaborate. As you now know I was the one who created the ECHELON system, and I was also the one who destroyed it. I originally created the system as a way to help save lives, prevent acts of extreme violence before they happen. At least that was the idea behind it… Realizing what I created, I couldn't just hand over a powerful weapon like that to the government. Because I knew if I did, they would've turned the ECHELON system into a twisted perversion of what it was… But the organization I'd worked for betrayed me, stole ECHELON, and gave to the government. The government itself didn't have real control over the system. Apollo had the control, the organization I'd worked for. And like I predicted, they turn it into a perversion," Waylon tells us.**

**Apollo? I've heard of them. They were a private military and intelligence company. Did a lot of shady work for a number of organizations. In 2009 they were disbanded after a large leak came out about their black operations and involvement in war crimes. Waylon had to be the guy that leaked it.**

**"I sat by and watch as they used my creation to murder innocents whom they deemed as a threat to their organization. Force into hiding after their failed attempts on my life, making them think I was dead. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Like I any good hacker I purposely set a backdoor into the system, destroying ECHELON's network layers by layers, until there was nothing left," he says. "What about them?" Karai asks. "Like me, their seeking redemption, vengeance, or a purpose… I was once a family man, a wife and a daughter. They were taken from me, killed in a crossfire of a gang war. Save lives and prevent acts of extreme violence before they happen. That was the concept idea of ECHELON. Using that idea, I recreated what I'd destroyed and formed this group," Waylon says. Looking at his leg, I finally notice he had a leg brace. It would explain his lack of movement.**

**"We can relate to that?" Karai said. "I know this is a little forward, but after seeing what the both of you could do. I would like it if the two of you would team up with us. We are on the same side and we have the same goals," Waylon says. "You're right, we are on the same side, even if we're on different teams…" Karai tells him, "Keep us on your contact list, and we'll fight by your side."**

**Karai and I didn't tell them about our POnS system. We didn't see a reason to; we might be joining them, but it didn't mean we fully trusted them, at least not yet.**

**[Drake POV]**

**(11:30PM, (10:15PM, Rossi-Fremont, the Wards, Chicago)**

**Regaining consciousness, I emerge from the rubble that covered me. Looking around, I saw that I was on the 6th floor. The apartment was burned to shit from the blast. Little crumples of burning rocks was displayed in corners here and there. Getting back to my feet, I walked over the edge of what was left of the apartment and looks at the street below. There were a few fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles were left behind. My guess was that the police manage to capture Walter. My phone rings. Pulling it out, I switch it on, answering it. On the other line was Lupino Branco, screaming for an explanation of what had happened. "You're going to need a new cooker," was all I told him, hanging up the call. As I was making my way out of the building, my phone rang again. This time it was a text message from an unknown caller. **

**Unknown caller: Mr. Drake, it came to my attention that your contract with Mr. Branco came to end a short while ago. With that said, I wish to hire you as an enforcer in my organization. I'm fully aware of your reputation, and I need someone with your skills and ruthlessness.**

**I quickly text him back saying, "I'll take the job." As I walked out the building, I felt a smile made its way across my face. _We'll meet again, Ronin…_**

**[Karai POV]**

**(7:00PM, June1, 2015, Underground station, Bronx, New York City)**

**After spending a few weeks cleaning up the streets of Chicago the best we could manage we finally return to our home. Now most of the country knows us by our vigilante name. Ronin and Karai. Public opinion still stood in middle ground about us. But then again, we didn't really about their opinion.**

**Waylon and his crew followed us back to New York as well, but they were operating on the other end of the city. Respecting our privacy, Waylon hadn't tried to locate our base. Not that he could even if he'd tried. So far we had a mutual partnership, we stay out their way, they stay out of ours, and they only call when they need us. As I was running a few calibrations on the POnS system, I took notice that Ronin was training shirtless on the other end of the room. I've must have seen him shitless hundreds of times, but this had to be the first time I've really paid attention to the details of his body. He had an athletic build body type. You could see the way he trained his body, he was trying to keep a perfect blend of power and speed. His scars grab my attention the most out of everything, mostly because it's the first thing I see. About 75% of his body was covered with scars.**

**Without even realizing what I was doing, I walk up to him and places my hand over one of the scars on his back. "Umm, Karai what are you doing?" Ronin asks, turning around to look at me.**

**_I don't know what I'm doing… Maybe it's for once; I just want a moment to forget… only for a moment._**

**Again without realizing, I put a hand on the side of his face, and place my lips on his. Part of my mind was asking, if I was acting out a hidden romantic feeling? The truth was I didn't know. I trust him with every fiber of my being, even with my body. And at this very moment, my body was screaming in need of him.**

**[Ronin POV]**

**My reaction to her sudden kiss was surprise, bewilderment, and a flash of lust. If Ripley were here, she would've called this moment a lover first kiss. Well, I wouldn't call this that. We're not lovers. Sure, I do care about Karai; would go as far to say I like her, feel somewhat sexually attracted to her, but not love, at least not in a romantic sense.**

**Just then, I was thrown back first to the mate floor. It happen so fast I didn't have time to react. As I was lying on the ground, she set herself on top of me. Karai quickly took off her shirt, leavening only her spot bra on. I still didn't say anything. Guess my brain was still processing how Karai looks. She has a beautiful athletic body. "What brought that on?" I finally ask, irritatingly. Karai sits herself up. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it. I've wanted you in real bad way since Chicago, and if you want. We can screw right here and now. No strings attached, just a good lay for the both of us," Karai says. That was all the permission I needed to hear. Reaching up, I pull her down into a kiss.**

**I awake just as the clock hit 10:OOPM. Karai's naked body was lying on the bed next to me, asleep. I had to admit; our whole sexual encounter was fun. I wasn't sure if this was going to be a one nightstand, or a reoccurring act when we want to let off some steam. Ether way it didn't matter, there's still a mission to do, and I need to go do it. Getting up from bed, I grab and threw on my gear, then left the underground station to patrol the city.**

**[Karai POV]**

**Hearing a door close, I wake up to find that I was alone in a bed, naked. My body still twists from my climax. It's 10:02PM now; guess Ronin went on his nightly patrols. Like he always does every night. Ronin did me a great favor, and I'd enjoyed our screwing session. Might even do it again. Getting myself out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As the warm water falls over my body, I close my eyes and let myself fall into blissfulness. Flashes of the past two hours filled my mind.**

**Once he'd pulled me down, I let myself go. He kissed me and I kissed him back. As he kisses and softly bites my neck, I pull his hair and whisper something into his ear. "Let yourself go." Taking that as golden invitation. He gets himself on his feet with me still on top of him, and goes to the bed. He'd placed me down on the bed, gently took off my clothes. The way he did it made me burn with desire. I felt appreciated, beautiful. He didn't rush, he took off my clothes, as if someone was unwrapping a present. Once he was done with me, I return the gesture. He licked his way from my neck, down to my breast, to the lower part of my body until he reached his prize. Feeling him lick my core, force me to burst out an uncontrolled moan. My legs and belly began to twitch from the pleasure. "Stop teasing me," I yelled. "Fine," Ronin said, placing himself on top of me. We look at each in the eyes for moment. I reached down, took hold of his manhood, and placed Ronin inside of me.**

**I open my eyes, realizing I was in the shower for over 20 minutes. I wipe the steamed up mirror, and stared at my own reflection in the mirror for a moment. Like Ronin my body had a few scars here and there, but mine were less visible compared to his. Eyeing up own body, I took notice of the small transparent birth control patch on the side of my lower abdomen. _No regrets_, I think to myself, smiling.**


End file.
